Watching Her
by jadoremwpp
Summary: [oneshot] James Potter is watching Lily Evans, his infatuation. Stalkerlike? Perhaps, but he really doesn't care. LJ.


_**Authors Note:** Half Blood Prince was amazing, wasn't it? I wrote this a few weeks ago, but in celebration of the newest book in our darling septet, I thought I'd release this. I haven't checked it for any now un-canon stuff because of the new book so sorry if there is stuff. And I know James may seem a little weird, but he got caught in the tree, alright? Just read it and tell me what you think, pretty please :D. I love feedback. I want to improve._

You can see her hair dripping softly onto the towel that covers her. Her head is held back slightly, revealing her white neck and your eyes are drawn to its soft curves. Several streams of sunlight are dancing on her head as a light wind ruffles the foliage above her. She is sitting on the grass, unaware of your presence and the sweet innocence she has when she's alone makes your heart flutter and you remember why you want her.

She is singing softly, a Muggle song you don't recognize, but you fall into the rhythm of the melody and find your fingers slowly moving to it, tapping on the bark of the old oak you hide yourself in. She isn't wearing much, just a towel and some slightly-too-small swimmers. You suppose she doesn't get to swim much at Hogwarts, maybe she misses it. You have watched her short dip in the lake and seen her graceful style, she must love the water, you think. She moves like a natural. But you don't know much about Lily. She's never let you in that far.

She lies down on the grass, staring up at the sky. You shrink back deeper into the leaves of the tree, wanting this moment to last forever, afraid to disturb the perfect bliss you feel when you can just sit and watch her. You know that it's strange to observe her, it's stalker-like. If she knew she'd probably go wild (although you never know with Lily). But, if she did, you wouldn't mind. Lily is like a fire when she's angry - beautiful and bold, attention attracting and strangely mesmerizing. You can't help but love her for it, because it's part of who she it, part of the spirit you lust after.

She isn't like other girls, you know this wholeheartedly. You also realise how stupid it sounds when you try to explain to this to your closest friends, your Marauders. You remember how they laugh when you throw the cliched line at them. But it's true. Nobody can match Lily; nobody can come even close. She's just different in a way that captures your delight perpetually.

She hasn't moved yet, she just lies there, gorgeously. Her red hair is splayed around her head like a scarlet nimbus. At least, you think it's a nimbus as well as very becoming. Although, you are inclined to be slightly unfair in your judgement due to you fondness for her. She has her eyes closed lightly and is breathing slowly, teetering between the worlds of wake and sleep. You wonder what she's thinking. Lily is always thinking, dreaming silently in a place of her own.

Your glasses are fogging up as the heat from your body meets the crisp morning air. Your hand moves gradually up to wipe them clear, but you pause. The foggy view of Lily is like the view you have of her soul. You can see her, you know she's there, but if you try to look closely you can't grasp any of the detail. You think she's beautiful, despite this. And you know that if you could just look a little closer, you'd find so much to love.

She stirs. Her hand moves towards her head and brushes a spare strand of dark red hair off her face. Her eyes open reluctantly and she squints slightly at the brightness. You watch this closely, drinking in her presence and her beauty. She rolls over and stretches a hand towards her robes, which are lying in a messy pile below you. You freeze and hold your breath in, all the more aware of every part of your body the closer she gets. If she looks up now she's bound to see you. You wonder if you would care.

Lily pulls her robes on delicately, somehow managing to avoid the awkward positions you always manage to get into when putting on clothes. You admire her for this; it's another part of her that is better than a part of you. You wouldn't endure this with anybody else, the competitive streak in your nature often overtaking any sense you may possess. But it's Lily and she's exquisite and you like it when she hits you because you get to feel her touch. A soft smile finds its way to your lips as you realize how stupid you must look, sitting in a tree, gazing at a girl.

Lily stands and you become conscious of the fact that she is leaving. An odd sensation you identify as disappointment takes hold of you for a second. This is all it takes for you to shake slightly, disturb the branch you rest upon and cause a shower of leaves to descend towards you precious Lily. You immobilize, aware of what you've done and what it will lead you. The knowledge hits you so rapidly it's almost dizzying and you have to recover your calm before you can look down to see if Lily has noticed you. She has.

She is looking up, straight into your eyes and you get slightly stuck in the green, finding it hard to tear away. You feel your face soften as you see hers harden. You know she find you infuriating when you do this. She can't understand how you find her temper alluring, how you delight in her quirks.

"James Potter, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yells up at you, her fists clenched, her eyes slanted and her hand resting on her hip. She is shaking slightly, perhaps from rage, perhaps from cold; perhaps she's scared. Her hair is suddenly flyaway and her lips are left slightly open as she shoots you a look of distrust.

You don't reply. You're probably grinning stupidly, but you're not sure. Lily is waiting for you to reply and explain. You jump down to meet her. She is watching you looking half angry yet slightly amused. You stand still right in front of her, close enough to touch. She smiles.

"You are a strange lad," she says and turns toward the castle. She walks away, always graceful, and you sit and lie, right where she was and revel in Lily. You love that she can take you craziness with such style. You'll win her yet.

_Like? Dislike? Tell me!_


End file.
